Space/M02
Access to Sector M02 is unlocked through the Universe Beacon found in sector Space/M01, as such you'll need around 1.2m+ energy on at least one fleet to be able to reach this sector. Also see: Space Analysis/M02 for details on the Space Analysis for this sector. __TOC__ Points of Interest Planets Birthigin * Explore for , Ether Crystal, Nanofibers, Nanoalloy, Devil Quartz * Mine for , , , Ether Crystal, Nanofibers, Nanoalloy, Devil Quartz * Special Places ** Coalition Forces HQ *** Kill Fuqiu - , 30 Nanoalloy I, 30 Nanofibers I, 30 Devil Quartz 1, 15 Ether Crystal I *** Kill Mendes - Weapon Debris (Sugar's Trial item), 5x 60m cultivation accelerators, 10 Nanofibers I ** City of Commerce - Goodwill or Plunder *** Plunder 1 - 15k Robot (Mechanical Pioneer), , , *** Plunder 2 (351,440,262,529,1.5m) - , Eden Accelerator (30m) x8, Cultivation Accelerator (30m) x8, *** Plunder 3 (530,384,639,251,1.9m) - , Viper Armor Soldier gene, , , accelerators (30m) x9 *** Plunder 4 (762,534,375,253,2.2m) - , Cultivation Accelerator (60m) x8, Maintenance Accelerator(60m) x8, *** Plunder 5 (587,830,281,522,2.6m) - , Mutant gene, Eden Accelerator (60m) x8 Eden Accelerator (8h) x2g ** Neutral Zone - Planet Shop ** Railway Station *** Fight 1 - Fight Gerlos Group (1.4m energy) and interact with Railway Station again to recruit gumball, Sugar. *** Fight 2 - Gold Viper Forces (672, 287, 481, 387, 1.9m) - *** Collect Materials - Gas, Uranium, Electricity Storage Devices - 1 each *** Go Deep **** Attack Mendes (914, 1054, 631, 773, 4.7m) - **** Use the Fallen Bomb (from Sylvia) - Reduces Mendes Stats (609, 703, 421, 515, 2.3m) **** Collect Weapon Debris (Sugar's Trial Item), Cultivation Accelerator (60m) x5 and Nanofibers I x10 ** Musbet *** Hire Gerlos and Storm Beast clones *** Eliminate Runaway Gerlos (539, 420, 270, 477, 1.7m) (quest) **** Can buy Gerlos gene ( ) **** Okay - Birthigin Wonder Blueprint, , Uranium Ore Storage Device **** Can buy Storm Beast gene ( ) ** Asgart (unlocked at 65% explore) - Make Nano Scout gene. Quest for Ray Adas' trial item, Nano Core. (You can steal it also. In city, you will get a quest for placing a bot into Asgart. If you accept it and place it into Asgart, you can steal Nano Scout gene without paying coins. *** Enhance Nano Scout - 90 friendship requires **** Tyre Core - Defeat Mendes from Railway Station ***** Enhance Nano Scout - Speed +2 **** Fenrir Core - Collapsed Building ***** When damaged, reflect damage by 1000 **** Holder Core - Defeat Holder from Level II Cultural Relic Site ***** When damaged in the 1st round, reduce the damage sustained +20,000 *** Airship shop **** - Cicada Chirp Frigate Chip x30 (Limit 20) **** - Cicada Chirp Frigate Blueprint **** - Eden/Maintenance/Cultivation Accelerator (60m) x3 (Limit 20) **** - Eden/Maintenance/Cultivation Accelerator (8h) (Limit 5) **** Asa Transport Cabin ($) - , , , Eden Accel(3h) x1, Ether Crystal I x20, Space Transitioner x3 *** Study - Requires Space Analysis skill "Space Station analysis" maxed **** Increases Satellite Agares level cap by 5 ** Level II Cultural Relic Site (100% Explore) *** Found Holy Ark Quest Item. *** Annihilate Holder (2.8m energy) **** Holder Rewards : Holder Core, , 2x 24h accelerator ** Neutral Zone *** Purple Fog Filter (Enter Musbel) *** Sugar Gumball Fragments x20 *** Sugar combo skill Nano Armor *** ( ) *** Nanofibers I x10 ( ) *** Nanoalloy I x10 ( ) *** Devil Quartz I x10 ( ) *** Ether Crystal I x10 ( ) *** Gold Viper Box No. 8 (Real Money) * Trade ** Fantasy Fruit (1000) ** Dark Steel (1000) ** Zeros' Pearls (10) ** Energy Furnace Shard(300) ** Yamato Frags (200) ** Coin (5m) ** Star Scrap (1000) ** Eternal Gold (600) ** Darla Montes Chip (200) ** Dimensional Space Module (300) ** Hella's Pearl (5) ** Gems * Tech ** Ray Adas Enchantment (Attack +1/+2+/3, HP +10/+20/+30) ** Sugar Enchantment (Power +1/+2+/3, MP +10/+20/+30) ** Hella Enchantment (Attack +1/+2+/3, MP+10/+20/+30) ** Gerlos Enchantment (Max Quota +2/+4/+6) ** Rock Beast Enchantment (Max Quota +2/+4/+6) ** Storm Beast Enchantment (Max Quota +1/+2/+3) ** Viper Armor Soldier Enchantment (Max Quota +1/+2/+3) ** Orbit Satellite Enhancement (Speed +1/+3/+5) ** Cicada Chirp Frigate Enhancement (Armor +1/+3/+5) Comet * Explore for , Nanofibers, Nanoalloy, Devil Quartz * 10% - Mining Machine - Nanoalloy, Devil Quartz x20 * 50% - Medicine Mortar ** Investigate - and Cultivation Accelerator(30m) x5 ** Test drug (Canas Fleet) - Rabbit Gumball's Attack and Power +2 * 67.5% - Collapse Building - fight monster (634, 317,529, 420, 2m) * 100% - Collapsed Building - After finding the Holy Ark: ** Fenrir Core (strengthen Nano Scouts) ** Gas Storage x1 ** Uranium Storage x1 * Serendipity (Easter Boss), round 2 ** Battle Void Transition Beast (488, 425, 588, 519, 2.22m) ** Collect Primary Propellant x2, Cultivation Accelerator (60m) x2 ** Go E Planet - U37 Gamma * Explore for , Mithril, Arcane Crystal, , and * 10% - Dragon Ball Debris - +1 Armor to all Fleets in Space * 50% - Dragon Nest - Dragon Whelp's Gene, Cultivation Accelerator ** Interpret (Requires Ancient Dragon Language analysis Lvl 3) - +6 Dragon Whelp limit * 100% - Dragon Mountain (requires 700 attack) - ** , *** Go Deep - Giant Dragon Ball (2 star), Heinila * 10% - Explore for Telephone Booth - , 1 Electricity Storage Device * 30-35% - Unmanned Tram - Space Transitioner, Eden Accelerator (60m) x2 * 60-65% - Founding Village - , Cultivation Accelerator(30m) x5 and Digital Egg - Use in Cultivation Hall ** +5% Cultivation Speed of Lower Clone Organism * 100% - Infinite Mountain ** Battle Seraph ** Collect Wings of Gold (boost Angel clone), Gate of Heaven (boost Angel Deity gumball), 2 x Space Transitioner, 2 x *Serendipity (Easter Boss), round 1 (tap on the purple cloud above the phone booth dragon on the main screen of the planet and it will reveal itself to be a dragon) **Battle Void Transition Beast (465, 405, 562, 496, 2.06m) **Collect Primary Propellant, Cultivation Accelerator (60m) **Go to a planet in the direction the popup after the first round tells you to go Sylvia * Explore for , Nanofibers, Nanoalloy, Devil Quartz * 10% - Crashed Capsule - Gas Storage Device, Accelerators (15m) x6 * 50% - Wanderer Camp - Store ** "Pay a visit" (Ranger Fleet, with Dimension Walker recruited) - Dimension Walker Gumball's Power +2, MP +20 ** - Anti-pioneer Fallen Bomb - Weaken Mandes (Birthigin fight) ** - Broken Stone - Enhances clone "Mutant" *** Fire +2, while attacking, deal extra damage by 1000, Burn damage +25% ** - Rock Beast Gene - Cultivate Rock Beasts ** - (Limit 20) ** - Accelerators(15m) x6 (Limit 20 each) ** - Volcanic II x5 (Limit 5) * 100% - Robot Wreckage - 15k robot (Sentry), Accelerator Resource Planets Ecological Star -X45 >> * Battle monster and win battle before colonization (601, 474, 427, 301, 1.9m) * 100% - Build Colonial Station ( , , ) - All fleets' Clone Creature Capacity +8.As explained here, a +8 to clones capacity actually increases lower clones capacity by 8 which incidentally increases higher clones capacity by 6/16 * 8 = 3 and super clone capacity by 1/16 * 8 = 1/2 for a total of 11 or 12 (depending on the final rounding) * Material Expropriation - , 1min Accelerators E Planet - U37 >> Explore for , Marble, Granite, Sandstone * 100% - Build Collection Plant ( , ) - In the Energy Hall, Uranium Ore production per minute +1 ** Material Expropriation - , E Planet - G09 >> Explore for , Marble, Sandstone, Volcanic * 100% - Build Refinery ( , ) - In the Energy Hall, Gas production per minute +1 ** Material Expropriation - , E Planet-E82 >> Explore for , Granite, Limestone, Volcanic * 100% - Build Power Station ( , ) - In the Energy Hall, Electricity production per minute +1 ** Material Expropriation - , Encounters Combat Notable items Notable items, and where to find them: * H8 - Strange Drawer - Canas Fleet (requires Future Cat) - , 2 Gold Pots * A4 - Damaged Mechanical Creation - Aoluwei Fleet - , * I3 - Dilapidated shuttle - Abyss Fleet - 5x Eden Accelerator (30m), 5x Cultivation Accelerator (30m), 5x Maintenance Accelerator (30m) * C3, A7, A8 - Nanohormone - Collect all three and turn in at Birhigin Asgart for Nano Scout Gene. * F6 - Pioneer Group 3 (510, 716, 306, 613, 2.5m) has the M03 Order Field Beacon Sector Completion rewards External Links * https://www.facebook.com/groups/1501670936818701/permalink/2142309519421503/ Notes